looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. If the discussion is closed, an Acme Head will put discussion closed, and then what happened at the end. Little Girl First of all, I didn't know it would be a problem to create a page of a nameless, minor Looney Tunes character nor that it's not allowed. I guess I probably should've just not mentioned the word "unnamed". It probably also wouldn't had mattered if I had put "real name unknown" in parentheses. I mentioned the latter on a page on another wiki/Fandom site and there was no objection to that. Would the page be allowed if I just delete the word "unnamed"? This page should be permitted if I did that, since there have been other wiki/Fandom pages with characters that don't have proper nouns for names and they weren't rejected. Dawalk (talk) 1:56, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :It's not that it's a problem or that it's not allowed. It's just pointless. Nobody will ever try to look up the page of an unnamed one-shot character. The limited information on such characters should already be on the page of the short in which they appear, so a character page is redundant and adds nothing to the database. TheBigGnome (talk) 11:52, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Alright, but is it fine to keep the page as it is as long as I just delete the word "unnamed" like I shouldn't had mentioned it in the first place? Because on the Hanna-Barbera fandom site, there was at least one page I made of a character that has a common noun for a name or a generic name, I didn't mention "unnamed" on that. Because of that, that page was kept. So, can't the same be done for this page here if I just drop the word "unnamed"? Dawalk (talk) 7:13, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : No. As I just explained, "unnamed" is not a problem; pointlessness is. You have not made a case for keeping it. TheBigGnome (talk) 12:36, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Frank Oz None of this information is accurate. Pure vandalism. Dpm12 20:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dpm12-11/16/2011 12:28 PM (PST) Discussion closed, page is deleted. :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:05, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Fifi Why the heck is the Fifi article marked for deletion? Fifi is a real character, not fanfiction. She really appeared in a cartoon, and in Space Jam. She appeared in some Looney Tunes classic comic books as well, and was even mentioned in the book "Looney Tunes: The Ultimate Visual Guide," and that's even where I got my information, which makes it a reliable source. Maybe the page was uncomprehendable, but that can be rewritten. 67.142.174.2616:55, October 29, 2012 (UTC) She's too minor a character, and I don't recall her ever being called "Fifi." Dee Entellijint Pruffesser 02:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Discussion closed, article restored. :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:05, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Bugs Bunny Why is the Bugs Bunny page a candidate for deletion? I don't get it. Teleram (talk) 19:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Teleram Discussion closed. :) Orange Mo (talk) 06:40, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Deleting Looney Tunes on The Mighty B! Characters Why you did delete The Mighty B! Characters on the Looney Tunes Era? Please Don't delete it! Thank you! BJ Selavka 19:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :1) The articles haven't been deleted yet. They've merely been tagged for deletion. 2) The Mighty B! has no relation to Looney Tunes whatsoever. This is false information, which is considered vandalism, and you've been unable to provide a source stating otherwise. 3) I don't think fanfiction or fan images are allowed on this wiki. If you want to post fanfiction, please take it to a dedicated fanfiction website or wiki.Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 19:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) These are fanfics. Please refrain from uploading pages that aren't related to LT or that have no sources to back it up. :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:01, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Discussion closed, page is deleted. :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:05, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Your Proof Yo, Mo! Check this out!: http://www.videocollector.co.uk/looney-tunes-classic-collection/20676 That's your proof right there! LooneyTunerIan (talk) 02:42, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Discussion closed, and don't call me Mo! :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:08, May 11, 2017 (UTC) The Incredible Mr. Limpet While I realize this is not a Loony Tunes or Merrie Melodies short subject, as the final product of the original animation studio at Warner Brothers, it surely deserves a place at this wiki, so please don't delete this page.Glammazon (talk) 04:41, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Where's your citation explaining that it was the final product? :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:08, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I just added it to the webpage today, Orange, attaching it to the existing opening sentence.Glammazon (talk) 14:09, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :TheBigGnome said this back in April 2017, and they have a point: “My first reaction was that it is not a Looney Tune and so does not belong here. However, we do have pages for other non-Looney things like Private Snafu, Mr. Hook, and the other armed forces stuff, The Door, Norman Normal, etc. so it really doesn't bother me. It can stay or go. As you Mo mentioned, perhaps it should be worked into another page, maybe the Warner Bros. Cartoons page.”Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 07:29, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :That's because those were made by Warner Bros. Cartoon studio themselves. This movie was made by Warner Bros. film. In addition, this isn't part of the Looney Tunes universe. My opinion. :) Orange Mo (talk) 16:18, July 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't care about covering the movie (as far as I'm concerned, it can stay or go), but the animation was made by the Warner Bros. animation studio, though. http://animatedfilmreviews.filminspector.com/2013/09/the-incredible-mr-limpet-don-knotts.html I’m fine with Snafu being listed since those shorts reused animation from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts, and the fact that Bugs Bunny makes cameos in a few of them. Also, if “live-action” plays a factor, does that mean we should disallow the coverage of the failed TV pilot ‘’Philbert (Three’s a Crowd)’’? While that is live-action, it has a fair amount of animation from the WB Animation group. (it’s on LTGC V3) Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 19:14, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Discussion closed, deleted article and moved it to the Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki http://warnerbros.wikia.com/wiki/The_Incredible_Mr._Limpet. :) Orange Mo (talk) 06:43, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Disney XD and Nicktoons *Disney XD only pertains to "Pinky and the Brain" reruns, which don't even air on the network anymore. *Nicktoons only pertains to "Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon" reruns, which don't even air on the network anymore. Should these two be deleted because they only pertain to one show? :) Orange Mo (talk) 07:39, November 12, 2017 (UTC)